


Threads

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M, Well - Freeform, at least he is practical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Cosimo is patient, and it helps. At first it is just a practical issue, a sock here, a tear on an elbow there, but it keeps his hands busy and his mind free and soon he finds himself enjoying the very act, making a challenge out of it.





	

Cosimo is patient, and it helps. At first it is just a practical issue, a sock here, a tear on an elbow there, but it keeps his hands busy and his mind free and soon he finds himself enjoying the very act, making a challenge out of it. He learns how to shape flowers, and stars, and vines with colorful threads and can’t help the pride of seeing his children wear things he made with his own hands. When he visits the market there are baskets of threads waiting for him already, prepared beforehand since he visits so often. 

Sometimes he uses the thread to weave magic into the cloth, but sometimes he just wants to sit and create something pretty for the people he cares about.

Hidden in the back of one of his drawers are scarfs, and handkerchiefs, and gloves, the golden thread of the suns, embroidered on each one, glowing - some with magic, some with something else entirely. 


End file.
